The Real Lori
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: A better Lori Weston because the one on the show is incredibly disappointing. Probably only a oneshot. If you like Lori, you'll probably still like this. If you don't, you might like it more. No pairings. AU/OOC. T for brief language.


The Real Lori

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Summary: A better, OOC Lori Weston because the one on the show is incredibly disappointing. Probably only a oneshot. If you like Lori, you'll probably still like this. If you don't, you might like it more.

A/N: This story would definitely qualify as AU. It's basically, Lori's first episode, only she's actually a decent character. I may continue, may not. Depends on how well people like it and if I feel like going on. I just figured I might as well post it.

_Part I "Truce"_

Lori fidgeted in the uncomfortable clothing she had selected for her meeting with Lieutenant Governor Denning. She really wanted a job on his staff, and she was willing to put up with ridiculous outfits if she had to. The shoes were probably the worst.

As she approached the waiting room, she noticed a handsome man reading a women's magazine. After her initial surprise, she realized what must be going on.

"Been waiting long?" she asked, as she sat on the couch across from him.

His blue eyes looked up. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, tossing the magazine onto the table.

"Here." Lori fished through her newspaper and handed him the sports section. She had wanted to read it herself, but she figured he needed it more than she did.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm Steve McGarrett." He stretched out his other hand.

"Steve McGarrett?" Lori asked, cocking her head as she shook his hand. "Of the famed Five-0 task force?"

Steve looked a little surprised but then smiled. "That's me."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lori Weston, hopefully of the governor's staff."

"Hopefully? You're here for a job interview?"

"I think so."

Just then, the governor's secretary came into the waiting room. "Governor Denning is ready to see you," she said.

Steve stood up.

"Both of you," the secretary said.

Lori and Steve exchanged confused looks as they headed into the governor's office. He was on the phone as they came in, but waved them both to sit down.

Lori attempted to hide her confusion and discomfort as best she could. She had no idea what was going on, and she didn't like it. She was comforted a little bit that this Steve McGarrett seemed to be as lost as she was.

When the governor finally got around to explaining what was going on, Lori watched Steve's expression change from confusion to anger. It was understandable.

"Sir," she said. "I was under the impression—"

"That you would be taking the position of my new public safety liaison, I know," Denning interrupted.

Lori disliked him already.

"Yes, but I don't think—"

"I am not interested in your opinions, Officer Weston. You will join the Five-0 task force. That's all."

Steve tried to argue more. He mentioned an Officer Kalakaua. Lori got the feeling there was a story there. In the end they both left the office unsatisfied.

"I'm really sorry about that," Lori said quickly. "I had no idea he would—"

"Of course you didn't," Steve snapped.

Lori was getting really tired of being interrupted, but it wasn't Steve's fault. "If there's anything I can do to make this easier..."

Steve was looking at his phone. "I'll let you know," he said. "_We_ have a case."

**H-5-O**

"Seriously?" Lori hissed as Steve was about to leave the victim's house. "You want me to sit with the family waiting for a ransom call we both know isn't coming?"

Steve held up his hand. "You asked what you could do to make this easier," he said. Then he gestured at himself. "This is me letting you know."

Lori crossed her arms. "I did kind of hope it might be something useful," she said.

"It can be. I'm sure you're creative enough to find something to do."

Lori rolled her eyes. "I'll check around the girl's bedroom," she said. "Maybe I'll find something to indicate why she was kidnapped."

"See?" Steve said. "Let us know if you find anything. I'll call you if there's something more _useful_ to do."

Lori could see how Steve might become a pain in the ass, but she knew he was trying to keep his team together and get their job done. She knew she wasn't really making things easier. But she would find out how.

Lori put her frustrations out of her head for the moment. Later she would imagine telling the governor off, not that she would actually do it. It just made her feel better.

As she looked about the victim's room, Lori tried to think of what sort of secrets this girl would have. It was her job to root out these things and drag them into the glaring light of day. She hoped no one ever had to do that with her.

**H-5-O**

Marching into the Five-0 office and swearing she would burn those clacking heels as soon as she got home, Lori tried to maintain her composure.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked in a voice she knew sounded demanding.

Steve turned around and looked like he was ready to say no. "I thought I told you to stay with the family?" he said.

"You did," Lori replied. Disobeying orders on the first day wasn't exactly improving matters. "I've done what I can there. There won't be a ransom call."

"And that was somehow your call to make?" Steve said.

"Probably not."

Steve gave in then. He walked across the room to his office and Lori followed. This was her shot to make everything right. Or more right than it was at the moment.

Steve sat behind his desk as if waiting. Lori remained standing.

"We really got off on the wrong foot," she began. "I understand that you don't trust me. I don't want you to. In fact, I would think less of you if you did. Your team has been shaken up lately, and I know the governor assigning me to work with you isn't helping at all. All that said, I want to do whatever I can to make this transition smooth. I don't want to replace anyone. Perhaps it might be easier if you treated me like a temp. Imagine that this isn't permanent; that's what I'm doing."

Steve stood up again. His face became an unreadable mask, even for Lori. Then he held out his hand.

"Truce," he said.

Lori smiled and shook his hand. "Truce."


End file.
